trailofthesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena (Warrior Lady of the Wasteland)
Serena Appearance Thin and tall, she has dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. She wears matching turquoise boots, miniskirt, and top, brown leather shoulder guards, and a grey cloak and hat. Her left arm is heavily bandaged because of the injuries she received when the dimension warp failed; her cloak is frayed for the same reason. Her Emblem is blue and silver, on her hat. Personality Serena is friendly and outgoing, making friends easily, even with those who don’t appreciate it. She loves to embrace new experiences and is quite passionate. While she is often calm and relaxed she can sometimes become very agitated or angry. If in a 5 Man Band situation, she will usually start as The Chick or The Smart Guy, but in after a short time she will inevitably become The Lancer. Powers and Abilities While she has no special powers, she it at (and often considered over) the peak of physical fitness and ability, and is a master of the blade. Her training with The DD involved some technical training, and while this wouldn't generally afford her a great amount of skill with a computer, after 7 years of it, it would be difficult not to picked up a few tricks. Weapons Survivor Sword, The Survivor Sword sword type was named after the original Survivor Sword's owner, Dominic (DD Survivor). They have an enchanted blade which absorbs the soul energy of those it slays (soul energy is the latent energy which is expelled when somebody dies, usually dissipating into the environment). As more energy is absorbed by the sword its blade becomes tougher, sharper and lighter (although in small numbers this makes little difference, it is very noticeable after a battle). After a certain amount of energy is absorbed it then gains the ability to cross the DD barrier (which separates Monster world from DD world); however this has been proven to be the more powerful ability of inter-dimensional travel by Serena's appearance aboard the Survivor. Serena's Survivor Sword was given to her by Dominic and is his original Survivor Sword; making it not only the only one known to have failed the crossing of the DD barrier, BUT the only one previously proven to work. Dimension Wave Blaster, The standard issue handgun of operation DD. It is a beam-type weapon with unlimited range and laser properties. Warp Grenades, A metal sphere with a single large button. 3 seconds after the button is pressed a 2 metre wide field spreads out from it (lasting half a second) warping anything touching it to another dimension. This is based on very faulty warping technology, and an effect of this flaw is that it kills anyone it warps instantly, making it a useful weapon. Grenades are reuseable and are coded to only respond to certain handprints, meaning that each one must be specially made for their owner. This however does prevent accidents and opponents using them against owners. Serena has 3. History She was 14 when the destruction wave happened, wiping out her family and most of the population of the Monster World. She joined a group of survivors who had originally been part of the Destiny Heroes: Operation DD (Different Dimension). From then on she trained with them, awaiting her part in their chance to make the intent of the Destiny Heroes come true: relieve the DD world of Ultralight’s grip (Ultralight’s control over DD world was the cause of the Destruction Wave, which the D Heroes were originally trying to prevent). She had been given a Survivor Sword to travel through the dimension wall; however it failed to pass the wall, instead flinging her onboard the survivor (what a crazy coincidence!). She has been travelling on the survivor ever since. Trail of The Survivor Serena is seen at the end of ToTS as one of the new members of the crew The Alpha Conspiracy N/A as of yet. Tropes *Action Girl: She's got a huge sword, a 1 hit KO pistol and death grenades. And she can kick pretty damn hard too. *Hot Chick With A Sword: But also: *Girls With Guns: Oh yeah. Both. *Determinator: Even though she willingly accepts her place aboard The Survivor, she is still striving to return to her own Universe to battle alongside her friends. Not to mention her six years of constant physical torture she inflicted upon herself to prepare for the attack on DD Monster World. The fact that Ultralight is a self proclaimed Nigh Invulnerable God is just an inconvenience. *Revenge: Ultralight caused the death of her family, therefore she is quite happy to try and take him down. *Your Soul Is Mine: The Survivor Sword get's its power from the souls of defeated enemies, which she needs to return. *Badass Cape: Just look at what she's sitting on. *The Team Normal: While almost all of the crew on the Survivor have some kind of special power, Serena is just a well trained human with good weapons. Doesn't stop her being a Badass Normal though. *True Neutral: While Serena helps aboard the Survivor and is generally a nice person, she is essentially doing what she wishes. While this is her regular alignment she will more often than not either lean towards Chaotic Neutral or Neutral Good in tough/serious situations. *Nakama: She will either have one, or immediately set about creating one. Always. Trivia *All her known family were lost in the Destruction Wave. Erica (DD Warrior Lady) is thought to be her cousin; however this cannot be confirmed as she remains in DD Monster World. *Never, not ever, should you touch her hat. Because she will know, she will find you, and she will get you. *In the time she has spent aboard the Survivor she has developed an affinity to most Old Earth culture, her favourite musical artists are James Blunt and The Killers, food is cake, and Television show is Friends. She is very interested in the entertainment industry as a whole, due to the general lack of one in Monster World. Category:Characters Category:Crew Category:Human